My Dauntless Angel
by GirlMeetsWorldLover
Summary: I wrote this story for my friend as an apology. I also had this idea. It includes my friend as an OC and I hope it does well. Suckish summary great story though R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a new story idea I randomly thought of. As I am a Tris/Eric and Tris/Uriah fan I decided to write this. It starts off with the gang getting together for a party :D Enjoy (no one is a couple in this story)**

Tris POV:

_I am in a field just outside the fence. Everything is silent. Then out of nowhere hundreds of crows come swarming towards me, all I see is a blanket of feathers and death. I crawl into a ball whilst I feel my skin being pecked away by tiny beaks. This isn't real, I tell myself, and it's just in your head. _

I wake up with a jolt. It was just a nightmare. I have them every night and have done since initiation. The fear landscape haunts me. I think of the kiss I shared with Tobias and then of when he told me he was dared to kiss me in a game of Candor or Dauntless.

I am brought out of my trance by a knock on the door. I groan and fumble for my phone. 7:00 who the hell would be up this early on a weekend. When I open the door I'm not surprised to see Christina stood there with a credit card in one hand and a train timetable in the other. "Hey Tris, guess what. Uriah's invited us to a party at Zeke's. Were going shopping. Like now!" I scramble around for some clothes and quickly rush out the door.

Christina's POV:

Wow Tris is eager to go shopping. She normally hates it... When we arrive at the mall I pull her into several stores making her try on several outfits. None showing of much skin of course. She was born a stiff. She ends up getting: 2 crop tops, 1 tank top, a pair of combat boots, skinny jeans, a leather jacket, some earrings and a mini skirt.

Tris POV: (time skip to the party)

I arrive wearing a tank top with a crop top over it, leggings and short shorts with a leather jacket and some combat boots. I was told to wear layers. We're playing Candor or Dauntless.

We end up sat in a circle. I look around to see familiar faces: Uriah, Will, Christina, Tobias, Zeke, Eric and Al. (Nobody's dead) I feel like the stupidest person in the room when I ask "What's Candor or Dauntless?" Everyone looks at me as though I'm a ghost. "Abnegation remember?" They all nod with acknowledgement. "Candor or Dauntless is truth or dare but if you don't answer your truth or do the dare you have to take of a piece of clothing, socks and shoes don't count." That's why I was told to wear layers.

Uriah goes first "Trissy-poo, Candor or Dauntless." I reply with ease "Candor." An eruption of "you shouldn't of said that" and "Oh dear" started as Uriah yelled out "PANSYCAKE" I smirk "just give me the question Uriah" He thinks for a bit before smiling "Who do you have a crush on?" I look down. "Eric..." They look at me in shock and Eric smiles. "No one can resist the Eric!" With that everyone bursts into laughter including me. My turn, "Eric, Candor or Dauntless?" He yells "DAUNTLESS FOR EVER!" I just giggle and say "kiss your crush." He makes his way over to me and plants a kiss on my lips. I sit there smiling like an idiot. Eric then asks "Four my man, you know the question." Tobias thinks before saying "Dauntless" Eric smirks "Kiss your crush" He makes his way over to me and pecks me on the lips. I immediately wipe my mouth in horror and slap him. He looks hurt and confused as I make my way over to Eric and sit next to him. Everyone gasps but Eric looks slightly amused. I wonder what he's thinking.

**Hey guys, I had a lot of fun writing this and I think I will carry this story on to maybe a full story? Tell me what you think. If you want more Review. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is the long awaited chapter 2 sorry it's been a long time I've been really busy and had a long spell of writers block! In this chapter I'm introducing two new OC's which will be paired with two original characters! ENJOY! R&amp;R...**

**Eric's POV:**

God she's so amazing... I watch Four's face fall as she struts over to my and sits so close by my side... I feel so mean, it is hard to resist Tris but he needs to back off, he'll meet someone new... I wrap my arms around Tris and pull her close as I bury my head into her neck. There's a knock on the door and Uriah and Zeke go to open it I hear murmurs coming from the hallway and then Zeke and Uriah come back into the room joined by two girls one of which Uriah had his arm around. I see Tris jump up and run to hug these girls smiling...

**Tris' POV:**

Oh my god! It's Tess and Josie! They are a year younger than me and from abnegation they must be new initiates! They hug me back and Josie sits next to Uriah and Tess sits next to her and Tobias... Hmm he seems to be happy that's great he can move on! I walk over to Eric and to the whole groups surprise I sit on his lap and he snakes his arms around my waist... I see Josie smiling at me and she gives me a wink as if to say 'good job' I shake my head at her childish attitude and turn to Uriah as Tobias asks him "Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah just laughs "DAUNTLESSSSSS BIATCH" the whole room erupts with laughter. Tobias then says the obvious thing "Kiss your crush Uri!" He turns to Josie and kisses her on the lips which she happily returns I smile inwardly that Uri's found someone... at the end of the game I'm left in my underwear as is everyone else but Uriah of course. I get up and turn around to see Eric smirking as I grab my clothes, putting them on and chuck him his clothes. He slips his jeans on but swings his shirt over his shoulder and puts his arm around me, we walk outside and he says "Wanna come to my place?" I nod slowly and he picks me up and runs to his apartment, I laugh as he carries me with ease through the door and he puts me down gently on the other side. He tells me that he can sleep on the couch if I want but I shake my head and we both lay down on the bed. It is the first night without nightmares since initiation...

I wake up and see that its the first day of training the new initiates with Eric, Chris and Uri I quickly kiss Eric and tell him I'll be right back and I sprint to mine and Chris' apartment grabbing a bunch of clothes and shoving them into a bag then proceeding to sprint back to Eric's. I am out of breath by the time I am changed and had a shower so I sit down on the couch in a tank top with skinny jeans, combat boots and a leather jacket. I pull my hair into a high ponytail and yell to Eric that it's time to go. We both run out the door and head for the dorms I grab an airhorn and tape it so that its stuck then launch it into the dorm room. We laugh as a chorus of groans erupts and people are yelling so we walk in "Rise and shine newbies I'm Six and this is Eric and you are going to work your asses off today!" I head an ex-Candor ask "Six? Like the number" I walk up to her with a knife at her throat "question me again smart mouth and I will kick you out of Dauntless," I pull away looking at everyone else, "Only questions about training nothing else! Am I clear" Everyone Nods so I look at Eric and he tells them they have 5 minutes to get to the training room or they're out. They scramble to get changed so me and Eric run to the Training room and I place my hands on his chest and kiss him, which is abruptly stopped because we hear footsteps down the hall...

**Thats all for now! Hope you enjoyed! Please Review it means so much to me! Love you all xxx **


End file.
